thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles Heel
"Achilles Heel" is the second story of Season 7 of The Tomorrow People Original Series. Many non-telepaths feel threatened by telepathy, and when two such people attempt to eliminate the powers of all telepaths, the Tomorrow People must intervene in order to save themselves.Tomorrow People Lab: Original Episode Guide by Shaun Hately Plot Summary Part 1: A Room at the Inn (23 October 1978) A Hiter taxi spaceship carrying aliens Yagon, Cantor and Glip approaches Earth. Glip, the pilot, expresses concern about flying to a closed world, but Yagon reminds him that he is being well paid. Upon reaching Earth, the spacecraft crashes into a Watchdog satellite. In the Lab, TIM alerts the Tomorrow People of the event. John, Elizabeth and Mike jaunt up to the satellite to attempt repair, while Andrew and Hsui Tai jaunt to the Castle Hotel in Scotland. Meanwhile, the spaceship has achieved orbit but is unable to land due to the collision. Yagon reveals that he has come to Earth to search for a rare element called barlumin, which nullifies telepathic abilities. He plans to use the element in a photonic explosion and flood the galaxy with barlumin radiation, in order to rob the people of the Galactic Federation and other telepaths of their powers. Yagon says that when the Kulthan ruled Earth, they mined and used barlumin. He reveals a map (sold to him by a Kulthan history expert) that shows the location of a barlumin mine located near Loch Ness. To scare away the natives, the Kulthan put a Plaskadron in the lake. Glip uses a matter transporter to beam down Yagon and Cantor, who are dressed as English gentlemen. The aliens go to the Castle Hotel, where Andrew checks them in. When Andrew hands Yagon the room key, he accidentally touches Yagon's ring and receives a powerful shock. Later, after Hsui Tai performs a song in the dining room, Andrew tries to generate the ghost illusion, but fails. He finds that he is also unable to uses telepathy or jaunt. The next morning, Yagon and Cantor (now wearing kilts) leave the hotel to search for the mine. Andrew finds that his powers have returned, and upon learning of Yagon and Cantor's strange behavior, follows them. The two aliens locate the mine and enter, with Andrew trailing at a discreet distance. Yagon detects the barlumin seam and has Cantor use a special beam-emitting device to commence the extraction. As Andrew watches, the beam flares, causing him to fall unconscious. ---- Part 2: Everything to Lose (30 October 1978) Yagon and Cantor discover the unconscious Andrew and decide to leave him. They depart the mine with the barlumin and return to the hotel. In the Lab, TIM detects the spaceship in stationary orbit above Scotland. At the hotel, Hsui Tai is unable to make telepathic contact with Andrew. She jaunts to the Lab just as John, Mike and Elizabeth jaunt to the spaceship. TIM sends out an amplified call to Andrew, but is also unable to contact him. In the mine, Andrew regains consciousness, but is once again powerless. Glip detects the three Tomorrow People and serves them glando when they jaunt onto the spaceship. He assumes that they are from the Galactic Federation. Hsui Tai decides to take matters into her own hands. She jaunts into the aliens' room and threatens them with a stun gun. Yagon exposes her to the barlumin in his ring, rendering her helpless. Believing her to be from the Federation, Yagon says that he no longer has the time to construct a bomb, and so plans to use the photonic drive in Glip's spaceship as the means to disperse the barlumin throughout the galaxy. Glip receives a call from Yagon, who requests transport up to the ship. Glip lets it slip that there are Federation police aboard. Heeding the warning, Yagon and Cantor beam up with an open container of barlumin, which disables the three Tomorrow People. Andrew returns to the hotel and finds Hsui Tai, who warns him of the aliens' plan. He then places a phone call to TIM and requests matter transporter bands so he and Hsui Tai can return to the Lab. On the spaceship, Yagon ties up Glip and explains his plan to use the ship as a barlumin bomb. The Tomorrow People try to take control, but Yagon pulls a gun and orders Cantor to tie them up. TIM transports Andrew and Hsui Tai to the ship, but Yagon tricks them into surrendering their stun guns. Cantor ties them up as well. Yagon, having prepped the barlumin, sets the ship's engine to go critical. He and Cantor make their escape in a life pod. Andrew manages to get a knife to John, who cuts Andrew free. Glip then instructs Andrew on how to shut down the engine, thus preventing the explosion. After Andrew frees the others, they pilot the ship after the life pod, capturing Yagon and Cantor. Back in the Lab, John says that the two aliens will be sent to the Galactic Federation rehabilitation center, until they lose their aggressive tendencies. Timus Irnok Mosta, the Galactic Federation Ambassador, jaunts to the Lab and announces that the Tomorrow People will receive the Medal of a New Sun, one of the Federation's highest honors. And in recognition of Glip's role, Timus says that he will be awarded a Becktar-class spaceship, one of the fastest in the galaxy. Guest Cast * Yagon - Hilary Minster * Cantor, a mining expert - Christian Rodska * Glip, a canine alien - Stanley Bates * Timus Irnok Mosta - Philip Gilbert References Category:Original Series